


tiny hearts

by theaterenerd25



Series: sanders sides one shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Logan, Human Patton, Tiny Roman, Tiny Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: sanders sides one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194206
Kudos: 8





	tiny hearts

Is that a doll? Roman thought as he knelt to pick up the tiny thing. Wait-

Was it breathing?

Roman quickly lifted the tiny person from the snowy ground, it was defenetly alive

Roman quickly lifted the tiny person from the snowy ground, it was defenetly alive.

He had black hair, under his eyes there was black eyeshadow. He wore a black hoodie with stitched on purple patches, his boots looked soft and flexible, like that of a dancers, with roman assumed was to move quietly. The tiny man was wet from the snow, and his whole body was shaking, Roman was surprised he was still alive in this cold, given his size. Roman knew he couldn't leave him out in the snow.

**********************

Virgil felt- warm.

Was he dead? He had to be. He remembered struggling through the snow, fighting to stay awake, he must have collapsed and frozen to death. Virgil opened his eyes, he found himself on a pillow, a soft scrap of fabric was wrapped around him like a blanket. He sat up, as he looked around, he realized were he was.

Inside the humans house

He left to his feet, panicked

"Whoa- we won't hurt you.." A calming voice said, Virgil spun around to see a man stand there, he had reddish brown hair and bright leaf green eyes, a few freckles dotted his tanned skin. He wore a red hoodie and jeans "are you ok? You weren't looking too good oilier, I think you got caught in the snowstorm" Virgil took a second to regain his voice

"I-im fine"

"Good!' The human smiled "my names roman! Whats yours?""

Virgil was surprised by this question, he considered lying, but decided that in the very likely chance that the humans want to capture him, them having his name wouldn't make a difference, and if he was in a cage, he'd rather be called his real name than 'bob'

"Im Virgil..."

**********************

Virgil had decided he trusted Roman. He wasn't ready to trust his 'roommates' that had been mentioned

He wasn't ready to trust his 'roommates' that had been mentioned

"You ready to meet them?" Roman asked

"As long as I don't get left alone with them, I don't trust humans" Virgil said

"Im a human though-" Virgil stoped him

"Your different, I don't know why, but I don't have the overwhelming feeling of anxiety im used too when im with you"

"Ok then~" Roman chuckled "warning, Patton will probably find you adorable"

Virgil wasnt wearing his hoodie, due to it still being damp (roman had taken it off him when he brought him inside) so he just had on his loose purple shirt, he stood on romans shoulder as they went into the living room

Virgil wasnt wearing his hoodie, due to it still being damp (roman had taken it off him when he brought him inside) so he just had on his loose purple shirt, he stood on romans shoulder as they went into the living room

"Oh! Hes ready to see us?" There was a young man standing in the center of the room. He had light brown hair, and round glasses were over his big blue eyes, he had freckles all over his cheeks and nose. He wore a blue shirt with a grey cardigan tied around his shoulders. Virgil came to the conclusion that that one was patton.

That meant the other had to be Pattons boyfriend, Logan. He stood next to patton. He had black hair, his glasses had sharper edges and his eyes were brown under them. He wore a simple black shirt with a blue tie over it.

"Patton- he doesn't really like people until he knows he can trust them" Roman said

"I'll love him from a distance!"

*******************

Roman herd a knock on his window. He smiled as he saw the tiny emo at his window

"You ready to go?" He asked as he opened his window

"Yup" Virgil said climbing onto his boyfriends outstretched palm.

*******************

They sat in there normal spot, Romans phone next to them playing music. Vigil sat next to the phone

"Wish you were our size virgil" Roman said

"Honestly, same. Being small is fun but if it ment I could stay with you, I'd give it up"

"Aw virgie-" Roman murmured sleepiness suddenly hiting him

"You good ro?" Virgil asked, noticing his sudden mood change.

"I'm fine—" Roman suddenly fell over unconscious

"Roman!?!?!" Virgil ran over, finding Roman unconscious. After a few minutes of failing to wake him up, he ran over to roman phone, still on the ground and dialed Pattons number, he set the phone on speaker as patton answered the phone

"Roman?" Pattons voice said through the phone

"Its Virgil!" Virgil cried "were by the stream! Roman- he just fell over!" After a panicked promos from patton that they would arrive in a few minute he hung up from the call, and turned back to Roman.

Who was glowing.

'Ro?!" Virgil watched in a helpless panic as Romans body shrunk, the glow only fading when he had reached the same size as Virgil. "Roman!" Virgil ran over to the tiny person trying to wake him up

*******************

Patton and Logan reached the sot Virgil and Roman always sat, but saw no sign of them, save for Romans phone

He then noticed a soft sobbing sound, when he looked in its direction, he saw virgil cradling the limp form of another tiny human in his arm, Logan knelt down

"Virgil?" Virgil looked up at him, Logans eyes spoke the questions he wanted answers for and so Virgil answered, he lay Romans tiny and limp form out on the ground, Logan almost fell backwards when he recognized his friend since middle school, and his roommate, Patton let out a pained gasp, holding a hand over his mouth. There was almost two minutes of shocked silence before Logan managed to suggest that they get both Roman and Virgil home, as it was posed to rain soon and it would be too cold for them, patton held out his hand for Virgil, as Logan very carefully lifted Roman

There was almost two minutes of shocked silence before Logan managed to suggest that they get both Roman and Virgil home, as it was posed to rain soon and it would be too cold for them, patton held out his hand for Virgil, as Logan very carefully...

*******************

Romans whole body hurt, as if he had been sprinting all day yesterday with weights attached to his arms legs and back. He opened his eyes and sat up, there was someone, the same size as him, sitting crosslegged a little bit away.

"Virgil?" Roman asked Virgil looked up at him for a second before giving a adorable exited squeak and tackling him

"Of my gods Roman! Your awake!"

"How- long was I asleep?" Roman asked

"Almost two days" Roman held back a gasp

"Virgil- what happened?" Virgil looked down

"I don't know- you just fell over and- I turned around and you were- shrinking...I couldn't wake you up- Logan and Patton eventually came and took us home... I have no idea what happened"

Roman wrapped his arms around virgil who's body had started shaking as tears spilled from his eyes

Roman wrapped his arms around virgil who's body had started shaking as tears spilled from his eyes 

*******************

It had been 10 years since Roman and Virgil met. They had recently gotten married and still lived with Logan and Patton, due to patton remembering how close to death Virgil had been the day they found him and insisting that they stayed. They had found a old dollhouse and fixed it for roman and virgil as well as Logan being a genius who somehow kew how to equip water and electricity to a dollhouse


End file.
